


First Date

by pinkandyellow



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ass Play, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, First Kiss, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkandyellow/pseuds/pinkandyellow
Summary: Daisy Johnson and Carol Danvers go on a date, and end up back at Carol's apartment.





	First Date

Daisy Johnson smiled awkwardly at the woman to her left, trying and failing to come up with anything to break the awkward silence of the elevator ride. Instead, she decided to wait it out and use the time to process how crazy it was that she was headed up to the apartment of a woman she had only met twelve hours ago, and how it didn’t feel crazy at all when that woman was Carol Danvers.

They had met late that morning, when they both responded to a crisis downtown, and fought together to defeat the latest in the never ending line of villains attacking NYC. Daisy had never thought she’d get to team up with Captain Marvel, and she certainly never thought that Captain Marvel would know who she was enough to compliment her on previous battles. Daisy was so starstruck that she hadn’t noticed Carol’s obvious flirting as they talked after the fight, until Carol directly asked Daisy to dinner that night.

She was stunned but quickly agreed, and took off for home to get herself ready. She tried on a dozen outfits before choosing a light yellow sundress. It seemed casual enough for a first date, but also had little back and a low neckline to show some skin. It wasn’t like she thought she was getting laid on a first date, but if this was her one chance to date Captain Marvel, she might as well shoot her shot and show herself off a bit.

Daisy silently applauded herself for the choice when her outfit had the desired effect, which was how often she could see Carol’s eyes drifting to her chest and staring for a minute before Carol realized what she was doing and looked back to Daisy’s face. 

Daisy’s own eyes weren’t so innocent either. Carol had gone even more casual, wearing jeans and a tshirt. But Carol had, to Daisy’s delight, forgone wearing a bra, and as they walked through the streets Daisy had a hard time not watching her full breasts bounce along under her shirt. And whenever Carol was in front of Daisy, she got a perfect view of Carol’s ass, which looked so delicious in her jeans that Daisy couldn’t help but dream of peeling them off and giving it a taste.

Daisy scolded herself for her mind immediately going to the gutter on what was clearly meant to be a casual first date, and tried to focus on having a good time. She understood why she was like this, as it had been a while since she had last slept with anyone and Carol was the most beautiful woman in the galaxy, so of course her mind would go there, but Daisy forced herself to at least pretend she wasn’t staring at Carol the whole time.

Carol herself was more perfect than Daisy had imagined. Charming, funny, confident, and so incredibly sweet. Best of all, she was so easy to talk to. Daisy and Carol quickly began talking and laughing together like they had been friends for years.

The best thing, Daisy thought, was finally having someone to talk to about her life. Carol was maybe the only other person outside of SHIELD that could relate to being abducted by Kree, going on missions to far off space, and all of the millions of other crazy things Daisy had experienced (though time travel was new to Carol).

Daisy and Carol talked all through dinner, and not wanting it to stop, spend hours walking around the city together. Until eventually, Carol announced that they had happened to reach her apartment building, and invited Daisy upstairs. 

  
  


“Wow. It's nice.” Daisy said as she looked around the surprisingly small apartment. There was only a small living room with a single loveseat in front of the TV, with a kitchen attached, and one door on the far wall that presumably led to the bedroom. Daisy pulled her jacket off and set it on the back of the loveseat in front of her.

“I know its not much. I could probably afford something better, but I don’t need much space. And,” Carol’s eyes lit up suddenly. “You can’t beat the view.”

Daisy smiled quizzically. “I don’t see any windows…”

Carol started backing towards the bedroom and put one finger out and curled it in, beckoning Daisy to follow.

Daisy quickly caught up and entered the bedroom. It too was small, with the bed taking up most of the room. The walls were nearly bare, save for a few pictures of what Daisy assumed were Carol’s old Air Force buddies. 

“Hey.” Carol was beaming now as she stood beside the bed and pulled a curtain back to reveal a glass sliding door. “Come on.”

Carol opened the door and stepped through, and Daisy once again followed. 

She stepped out onto a small balcony, no more than a few feet in either direction. She felt her side press into Carol’s just for both of them to fit. But the view? Oh, was Carol right about the view.

“Holy…” Daisy let out, dumbfounded.

“Yea…”Carol repiled, taking it in as well.

This side of the building faced away from the city, and they were high up enough to see the expanse of the ocean fill most of the scenery. Tonight, the full moon made the water glow a beautiful bluish silver, and even though they were close to the city, the clear sky was filled with stars.

Daisy felt the cool night air blow her hair all around. Everything was so intensely beautiful, she started laughing. She turned to Carol, whose eyes were locked on Daisy’s face with a weirdly serious expression. 

“Wh-What?” Daisy asked, still beaming at the experience.

“I-nothing, its just…” Carol’s expression broke into a nervous laugh. “I was just thinking....I’ve been to so many planets in this galaxy and I-I’ve never seen anything like that smile.”

Daisy was dumbfounded. She tried to find any hint of mocking or insincerity in that line, but she couldn’t find any. She felt Carol slip one hand softly into Daisy’s, then raise another to caress Daisy’s hair back from where it blew all around her face.

“Fuck, you’re just..incredible.” Carol said, sounding genuinely awestruck. “Can-Can I..”

Daisy both cut off and answered Carol’s question by leaning forward and pressing their lips together. She felt Carol’s lips break into a smile at the welcome surprise, then join in the soft kiss.

Daisy had her fair share of kisses in her life, even a fair share of good ones, but nothing compared to kissing Carol. Her whole body was buzzing with electricity, but also felt soothed at the same time. Daisy never wanted this kiss to end, so she just kept kissing Carol, and Carol kept kissing back. 

Daisy didn’t know how long that kiss lasted. To her, it felt like an eternity, an eternity of pure bliss. At some point, Carol pulled her into an embrace, bringing their bodies as close as possible. 

The feeling of Carol’s body pressed against her own was powerful. Daisy couldn’t remember the last time she was this physically close to someone, let alone so emotionally attracted to someone this close. She wanted to know every part of Carol, to feel every part of her body and mind as close to her own, and she wanted Carol to know every part of her. And the way Carol was softly running her hands along Daisy’s arms, then smoothing her hands down her bare back, Daisy felt like Carol wanted that too.

Carol’s hands rested on Daisy’s shoulders, and they continued kissing until Daisy thought she might turn blue. Daisy slowly pulled back, then gasped for air. She rested her forehead against Carol’s, and the girls chuckled together as they regained their breath, not sure what to say to that.

Eventually, Daisy spoke up. “So...what now?

“I want to..” Carol broke off and turned her eyes away, laughing to herself.

“Whatever it is, the answer is yes.” Daisy said back, ready to give Carol whatever she wanted.

Carol looked back at Daisy with a bit more confidence. “Okay. I...I want to see you. All of you.” Carol eyes darted downward, scanning Daisy’s body as she said it, then popping back up to look at her face. 

Daisy beamed. 

“Okay.” 

Daisy stepped back as far as she could on the small balcony. She reached behind her, grabbing the single tie in the back of her sundress, and pulled it loose. Daisy pushed the shoulder straps off and let it fall to the ground. She quickly pushed her last piece of clothing, a small pink thong, down her legs and stood before Carol completely naked in the open air of Carol’s balcony.

Carol’s jaw dropped and she stood dumbstruck for a moment at the suddenness with which she got her wish. Her eyes flew across Daisy’s body, taking in every detail. The way her nipples hardened in the cool wind, poking out towards Carol from her perfect breasts. The way her breasts sat lower against her stomach now that they were no longer held up by the dress. Her skin looked smooth everywhere, except the places that were marked with scars, quite a few across her arms, stomach, and thighs, from her many SHIELD related injuries. And her thighs, thicker than Carol could have dreamed. Like the rest of Daisy, there was clearly enough muscle to be dangerous, and enough fat around them to make her appear soft and curved. The thought of how those thighs would feel pressed onto either side of Carol’s face was almost too much to consider right this moment. And between her incredible thighs, a patch of hair, long but well kept and neatly trimmed, thick and dark enough to cover her lips. The sight was made even more magical by the way the moonlight shone down on her, illuminating Daisy’s bare skin, making her glow everywhere like she was some type of deity, one Carol wanted to spend a lifetime worshipping.

Carol’s silence started to concern Daisy, like maybe she’d somehow read that wrong, and stripping naked wasn’t the appropriate response, but she was relieved when Carol finally spoke.

“Shit, you’re...magnificent.” Carol said, truly in awe at the woman before her. 

Daisy smiled again and moved forward, kissing Carol and pressing Carol’s clothed body back against her naked self.

Carol broke away from the kiss, feeling a new urgency inside her. “Can I..”

Daisy once again interrupted, not wanting to wait for her to take the time to finish that sentence. “Baby, you can do whatever you want.” As she spoke, Daisy took Carol’s hands from where they rested on her hips and slid them back and downwards so they were sitting on Daisy’s ass. 

At the green light, Daisy saw a smile emerge on Carol’s face, and a new hunger appear in her eyes. Carol gave Daisy's ass a strong squeeze and then dove in, attaching her mouth to Daisy’s neck and sucking hard. Daisy let out a low moan as Carol began exploring. 

After she got a good feel of Daisy’s incredible ass, Carol moved her hands around and ran them down her thighs, squeezing them where she could, and they felt even more powerful to the touch then she could have imagined. Carol brought her hands up, smoothing them over Daisy’s soft stomach before arriving at Daisy’s tits.

Carol filled her hands with Daisy’s breasts, feeling the weight of them as she pushed up, and the softness as she kneaded them. When she ran her fingers over her hard nipples, Carol realized that Daisy’s breasts were too perfect to NOT put her mouth on them immediately.

Carol began kissing her way down Daisy’s body, planting a few along her collar bone before moving down to her chest. Carol moved her hands back to Daisy’s ass as she went to work exploring every inch of Daisy’s breasts with only her mouth. 

Daisy’s moans grew gradually louder as Carol kissed, licked, sucked, even lightly bit along her right boob until she eventually arrived at her nipple. Carol took it in her mouth and sucked hard, before letting it drop from her mouth. Carol then gave the nipple a soft kiss and licked her way from Daisy’s nipple to the center of her chest, and laid a few kisses in the space between her breasts, before moving along and repeated the same process on the other side.

Daisy had never quite felt so loved and appreciated as when Carol took her time lavishing her tits, but as Carol sucked long and hard on her other nipple, Daisy began to get impatient for attention elsewhere. 

“OOooooh my god CarolCarolCarol.” Daisy said as Carol grazed her teeth along her nipple as it fell out of her mouth.

Carol looked up at Daisy with a blissful smile, content to suck on Daisy’s tits for eternity if she was allowed. “Everything okay?” She asked.

Daisy took one of Carol hands from her ass and placed it on the inside of her thigh. Carol immediately felt the warm wetness that had been dripping down her thighs.

Daisy looked down at Carol with an urgent look on her face, and said with an even more urgent tone, “I REALLY need you to fuck me.”

Carol smiled wide. Without breaking eye contact, she brought her wet hand up to her mouth and licked it clean, getting to taste Daisy’s juices for the first time.

“God, you’re sweet” Carol said, running her hand back along Daisy’s thigh to collect more and sucking it off her fingers. Daisy’s eyes rolled back in her head at how hot that image was. Captain Marvel, the most powerful superhero in the universe, was licking up her pussy juices and telling her how good she tasted.

Daisy didn’t have time to be starstruck, as Carol suddenly gripped her by her thighs, picking Daisy up off the ground and setting her down on the thin metal railing of the balcony. Carol spread her thighs wide and stepped in between them, bringing their bodies together and kissing Daisy hard. 

Daisy began to grind her body along with the kiss as she tasted herself on Carol’s tongue. As she did though, she felt herself slip backward. Almost just as quick, Daisy felt one of Carol’s strong arms move around her back and secure her back on the railing. Daisy’s heart skipped a beat as she looked down the hundreds of feet below that she almost fell. Carol put a hand on Daisy’s face and pulled it back forward, and looked into her eyes.

“Hey. I’ve got you.” And somehow, completely naked and hundreds of feet off the ground, Daisy had never felt safer.

Carol gave her another soft kiss, then moved her free from Daisy’s face down to her thigh. She slowly ran it further up, arriving at her center.   
  


Carol looked down between Daisy’s legs, directly at the mess of black hair covering her lips, with the pink of Daisy’s folds barely peeking out. Carol bit her lip and moaned at the sight. “Fuck, Daisy, you’re gorgeous.”

Daisy had initially been a bit self conscious at not having shaved, but this was technically still a first date, so she hadn’t bothered since she didn’t expect any of this. All that melted away at Carol’s reaction to seeing her. Right now she felt like the most beautiful girl in the universe from the way Carol made her feel, even because of her bush and not in spite of it.

Daisy leaned forward and kissed Carol again, trying to convey all her feelings by pressing her tongue into Carol’s. As they kissed, Carol smoothed her fingers into the hairs of Daisy’s bush, playing with it slightly and teasing her more by not quite getting low enough to really touch her yet.

Daisy broke away from the kiss in order to cry out as Carol finally sank her fingers down into the folds of Daisy’s cunt. Carol felt her warm juices run all over her hand as Daisy let out a long moan. Daisy’s arms tightened their grip around Carol’s back as she melted into Carol’s touch.

“Ooooh my god.” Daisy cried out as Carol continued to run her fingers through her lips, deftly avoiding her throbbing clit. But Daisy was too worked up to wait any longer. “You’re obviously skilled at going slow, but I think I just need hard and fast right now.”

Carol smiled down at the strained face of Daisy. “Well luckily, I’m pretty good at that too.”

Carol immediately brought her first two fingers together and moved them further down, locating Daisy’s entrance. She circled the hole for just a few seconds before pressing her fingers inside, allowing Daisy’s cunt enough time to adjust as she went deeper. As soon as she got as deep as she could and thought Daisy was ready, Carol pulled her fingers back out, before returning them to her deepest point with increasing intensity. 

Daisy leaned her head against Carol’s shoulder and let out some undefinable guttural noises as Carol began to fulfill Daisy’s request and fucked her hard and fast. Carol’s fingers were working her with such power and skill that it made Daisy wonder and appreciate just how many girls Carol must have done this to over the years to be this incredible.

With the way Carol was fucking her, it didn’t take Daisy long to reach the edge. At the perfect moment, when Carol knew she was just about to cum, she pressed her thumb onto Daisy’s clit, and Daisy exploded, screaming in ecstasy as she came hard on Carol’s fingers, spraying her juices all over Carol’s hand and her dress sitting on the floor below.

Carol pulled Daisy’s face up to her own for a kiss, gradually slowing her fingers as Daisy came down from her orgasm. 

Daisy gave Carol a few more lazy kisses before pulling back and laughing quietly as she looked at Carol.

“You are... fucking unbelievable.”

Carol just smiled back at her and brought her fingers to her mouth, sucking hard and drinking in more of Daisy’s flavor. 

Seeing this again drove Daisy absolutely wild with lust once again. Satisfied enough with herself for now, Daisy couldn’t wait to take a bite out of Carol. 

Daisy put her somewhat unstable legs back on the ground and separated herself slightly from Carol. Suddenly, Daisy let out a small quake blast from her hands, enough to send an unexpecting Carol flying backwards into the bedroom, landing on her back on the bed. 

Carol propped up on her elbows and felt herself getting wetter by the second at the feeling of Daisy using her powers on her, as well as the sight of Daisy, totally naked, slowly stalking towards her with a look of pure hunger in her eyes. 

“You are wearing FAR too much.” Daisy said, looking down at Carol.

Carol wasted no time sitting up and pulling her shirt over her head, finally letting Daisy see all of her big, perfectly round, gorgeous breasts. 

Not content to move slow like Carol had, Daisy pounced forward, immediately latching her mouth onto one of Carol’s small, but already very hard nipples, and roughly gripping Carol’s other breast with her hand.

Carol suddenly let out a high pitched cry as Daisy brought her teeth together and lightly bit Carol’s nipple, causing Daisy to pull back for a second. 

“Sorry, too much?”

“Oh, god no, not at all. Go as hard as you want, you won’t break me.”

Daisy smiled as she realized the benefits of fucking someone with a certain level of invulnerability. She moved her head over to Carol’s other nipple and bit down much harder than before.

“OH FUCK....oh godyespleasethatsamazing” Carol screamed.

Daisy spread a few more bites across Carol’s chest and got the same loud reaction every time she sunk her teeth into her skin. Daisy could have gotten lost in Carol’s chest forever, but when she came up for air, she saw Carol’s abs and realized she had so much more to explore. She took one of Carol’s boobs in each hand and pushed up, giving her better access to Carol’s abs. 

Carol chuckled as Daisy licked up and down her abs, tasting the soft skin that covered such powerful muscles.

Daisy stopped in the middle of Carol’s stomach and formed a kiss as she moved her hands downwards, letting Carol’s tits fall back down over the top of her abs. Daisy’s hands smoothed over Carol’s saliva covered abs before settling on the waistband of Carol’s jeans.

“You’re still wearing too much.” Daisy smiled up at Carol. “Turn over.”

Carol wasn’t sure what Daisy had in mind, but she was excited to find out and turned over onto her stomach. She felt Daisy grab her legs and pull her back, so that her legs came off the bed and onto the ground. As she found her footing, Carol realized she was now bent over her bed at the waist, legs spread slightly, with Daisy on her knees behind her. 

Daisy put her hands on Carol’s ass and gave it a hard squeeze through her pants, feeling how muscular and strong it was. She ran her hands down to Carol’s even more powerful thighs. From this position, Daisy figured Carol could kick her leg back and launch her into space if she wanted. She returned her hands up to the base of Carol’s ass, feeling the weight of her cheeks as she pressed up.

“God, I’ve been wanting to unwrap this all night.”

“Then what are you waiting for?”

Daisy reached around and undid the button of Carol’s jeans, then slid the zipper down, and moved her hands over to Carol’s sides, looping her fingers under the string of Carol’s tiny thong as well, and pulled. 

The jeans were tight enough that it took a small bit of force to pull down, enough so that when they finally fell, Carol’s ass almost popped right into view directly in front of Daisy’s face. 

Daisy stopped for a second, stunned at the sight of Carol’s ass bare and up close. Then, as her brain processed its beauty, the hunger for more took over and Daisy went ahead full speed. 

She quickly pulled Carol’s pants off her legs and tossed them aside. As soon as Carol was totally bare, Daisy grabbed her legs and pushed her up, so she was now on all fours, with her knees on the edge of the bed, her legs spread out, with Daisy right behind her. Carol understood what was happening, and arched her back to give Daisy a better view.

“Whoa.” Daisy managed to get out, truly in disbelief at the beauty of what she saw. 

Just inches in front of her face were the gorgeous pink folds of Carol Danvers’ cunt, shining with wetness, surrounded and in some places covered by thick tufts of light blonde hair. And just above, with the way her cheeks were spread, Daisy could see the darker pink of Carol’s tight asshole.

“Don’t take this the wrong way because you’re so beautiful everywhere, but I think this might be your best angle.” Daisy said with pure awe in her voice, as she smoothed her hands up Carol’s strong thighs and gave her ass a rough squeeze.

“I should hope so.” Carol laughed.

Daisy put her fingers into the long hair on Carol’s labia, curling a little around her finger. It was quite a bit longer than her own, and Daisy was now very glad she hadn’t shaved.

Daisy rearranged Carol on the bed so she was in the same position, but with enough room for Daisy to climb on behind her. Once they were set, Daisy shoved her face directly into Carol’s pussy, her tongue wildly exploring.

Carol cried out at how intensely Daisy was licking her. Daisy was absolutely in heaven as she sucked Carol’s juices straight from her cunt, while her face was tickled all over by Carol’s bush. She found Carol’s entrance and buried her tongue as deep as she could, her slurping noises drowned out by Carol’s screams. Daisy pulled out and flattened her tongue as much as possible and licked Carol wide and long, from above her clit down to her hole, and she felt Carol’s whole body shudder.

Daisy kept this up for a few minutes, trying to discover every fold and crevice with her tongue. Daisy adored Carol’s cunt, but she couldn’t resist wanting a taste of the other hole directly above that Daisy had seen pulsing while she licked.

She pulled her face back, and replaced it with a couple fingers that she lazily moved along Carol’s slit.

“FUCKIING...shit I was so close.” Carol yelled as Daisy changed her approach and she was forced to back down from cumming.

“Sorry.” Daisy began to plant soft kisses all over Carol’s ass, one in between each word. “Can...I...play...here?” She finished by spreading Carol’s cheeks and placing a kiss directly on Carol’s asshole.

“Mmmmmm, yes please.” Carol hummed excitedly.

Daisy picked up the pace of her fingers on Carol’s cunt as she began to swirl her tongue all over Carol’s asshole, feeling it throb in approval the harder she licked.

Carol moaned long and hard as she was immediately back on the edge.

  
  


Daisy buried her whole face between Carol’s cheeks as she licked Carol’s ass. She knew Carol was close, so she kept her thumb moving through the folds of her cunt while she brought her fingers up and found Carol’s clit. Daisy felt Carol’s whole body shudder as she took her engorged clit between two fingers and began stroking it carefully. 

Carol’s moans grew louder and more intense as Daisy played with her clit. Beneath her tongue, Daisy felt Carol’s asshole loosening the longer she played with it, and began pushing her tongue deeper. Eventually Carol relaxed enough that Daisy was able to get through the tight muscular hole and fully push her tongue into Carol’s ass.

“FFFffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuccccckkkkkkkkk YYYYyyyyyyesssssssss.” Carol moaned as she felt Daisy enter her and begin ass fucking her with her tongue. With how close she was already, it didn’t take long for this to make Carol lose control. Daisy added the slightest bit more pressure to her clit, and that was enough.

“Oh god Daisy I’m gonna…….FUCK Daisy…...Please Daisy…….OH FUCK…..DAISY…..AHHHHHHHHH” Carol’s whole body convulsed as she came hard, the entire bed shaking along with her. Daisy kept her fingers and tongue moving as Carol came, only slowing down when she seemed to be finishing. As Carol’s screams quieted, Daisy relaxed her fingers, pulling back to slowly massage her outer lips as Carol regained some coherence. 

“Fuuuuucking hell Daisy. You are incredible, I haven’t cum like that in so long.” Carol laughed breathlessly as Daisy lazily continued licking her ass. “God, Daisy, you’re tongue feels so fucking good in my ass. Please don’t stop...I mean, if you want.”

Daisy moaned in agreement and pushed as deep as she could into Carol’s ass, content to keep her tongue inside Carol for as long as she’s let her. She ran her fingers through the folds of Carol’s cunt, and felt her leaking even more juices, making Daisy wonder if she already wanted more.

Carol moaned as Daisy rubbed her cunt more earnestly, but she had another idea than just more of Daisy’s fingers.

“Daisy, can you, um.” She laughed at how ridiculous she felt to ask, but figured she might as well considering their current position. “Can you Quake me?”

Daisy’s lips curled into as much of a smile as they could manage while squished between Carol’s asscheeks. Daisy had been able to act as her own vibrator for years now, but had always been too scared to try it on others. Now, she figured if anyone could handle it, it would be Captain Marvel.

Daisy hummed appreciatively into Carol’s ass, and she stopped her fingers to flatten her hand, cupping Carol’s cunt with her hand, getting close enough to push down Carol’s dripping wet bush, but not quite make contact. She began to use her powers to lightly Quake Carol’s cunt, starting off low.

“Oh my god yeeeeessss, Daisy!!” Carol called out as she felt the vibrations for the first time. “Fuck, can you go harder?....Harder...Please, Harder, I can take it...FUCK.”

Daisy steadily increased the power of her Quake until Carol stopped requesting more, and Daisy settled at that level, occasionally dipping a bit above or below for some variation. Daisy was impressed, as she was currently Quaking Carol point blank at an intensity that would probably shred a normal human, but for Carol was just the perfect level to make her scream in ecstasy. 

Carol was nearly overwhelmed. She could feel the intense vibrations from Daisy throughout her entire cunt, like every part of her was being stimulated at once, and it was many times stronger than any mechanical toy could ever dream. 

Daisy continued fucking Carol’s ass with her tongue and Quaking her cunt with incredible power until Carol came, and then came again, and again, telling Daisy to keep going every time she finished. Daisy lost count of how many orgasms Carol had from her Quaking, as her otherworldly stamina let her continue on and on and on. The gushing juices of Carol’s cunt were sprayed everywhere by the Quaking, covering Daisy’s entire chest and stomach, soaking into the bed sheets, and probably spattering all across the room.

Daisy couldn’t have even guessed how long Carol lasted, but eventually she had enough. Carol let out another rough scream as yet another orgasm ripped through her. She quickly brought a hand between her legs to touch Daisy’s hand, and Daisy immediately stopped the Quaking.

Carol pushed Daisy’s hand back up to touch her cunt, holding it there as she erratically ground herself on it as she rode out the remnants of her last orgasm. As she felt Carol’s hips begin to still as she finished, Daisy slowly drew her tongue out from Carol’s ass and gave her throbbing hole one last kiss before pulling her face out from her cheeks. 

Carol collapsed forward onto the bed, her energy completely spent and her brain completely unable to function at the intensity of pleasure she had just experienced. She slowly rolled over onto her back, and reached a hand out to grab Daisy’s tightly. Unable to speak, Carol just smiled up at Daisy adoringly as she tried to catch her breath.

Daisy already thought Carol was the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen, but she never imagined how incredible she looked now, naked and breathless, twitching with aftershocks, having been completely broken down to her most raw from Daisy’s sex. She felt incredibly lucky, and wondered how many others had seen Carol like this, or even how rare it was for anyone to see anyone else like this, this most intimate of moments.

Carol’s eyes moved down Daisy’s perfect body until they arrived between her thighs, where she could her arousal leaking out from her pretty pink lips. As soon as she could form words again she looked back up at Daisy’s face and said, “You...you want more?”

“GOD yes.” Daisy replied. She was relieved that Carol was still up for more. She had been too focused on Carol to think about just how aroused it made her to be able to taste Carol’s ass while making her cum nonstop, but now that they had settled down for the moment, it was driving her crazy how much she needed more.

Carol smirked up at Daisy. “Good. Come sit.” 

Daisy moved over to where Carol laid on the bed and swung a leg over her chest to straddle her. She felt Carol’s hands press into her lower back, lightly pushing her forward until her cunt was directly over Carol’s mouth.

Carol slid her hands around to grip Daisy’s powerful thighs, which were finally right where Carol wanted them, on either side of her face. She took a moment to look at the pink folds of Daisy’s gorgeous cunt from right up close. Carol looked up at Daisy through the black hairs of her bush with a wide smile, getting a view of Daisy’s stomach, tits, and smiling face from below. 

“Oh, this is definitely your best angle.” Carol said.

Daisy laughed and was quickly cut off as Carol dove into her pussy with a fury, her tongue flying to every flap and fold of her like Carol couldn’t taste her fast enough. Daisy’s hips jerked forward, but she could feel Carol’s grip on her thighs holding her in place so Carol could keep her tongue inside Daisy. 

Carol then took Daisy’s clit into her mouth and sucked at just the right intensity, and Daisy exploded. She screamed in ecstasy as her back arched, pressing her cunt down onto Carol’s face even harder, falling back on her arms on either side of Carol’s stomach.

Carol licked Daisy until she came twice more, until she was shaking and too sensitive to continue. Carol licked every bit of Daisy’s juices from her thighs, not wanting to miss a single delicious drop. Daisy slowly dismounted Carol’s face and maneuvered to lay beside her, where Carol wrapped her in her arms and they lay together peacefully.

They lay silent for a moment while Daisy caught her breath, until Carol said, “Hey, so I don’t want to be presumptuous, but I figure your tongue being in my ass for most of an hour is a pretty good sign, so: Can I see you again for a second date?”

Daisy burst out laughing at that, at just how ridiculous she felt, and yet with Carol everything felt right no matter how crazy. 

“Yeah. I’d like that.” Daisy replied. 

Daisy leaned in and kissed Carol deeply, the tastes of both their cum as well as Carol’s asshole blending together on their tongues. It had only been a first date, yet both of them knew deep down that they had found an incredible, life changing relationship in each other. 

When they finally pulled their tongues apart, Daisy said, “Well, I really don’t want to wait too long, how about we do our second date now? I’m free, and I could really use some food.”

Carol chuckled. “Well, I happen to be fucking starving as well, and I’m free, so yea, let’s have our second date now.”

After they got dressed, Carol and Daisy left the apartment to walk hand in hand along the streets in the cool dark of the very early morning, looking for an open restaurant at which to have their second date. 


End file.
